


The Drabble Files

by BlueJayTaco



Category: PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS (Video Game), Persona Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Inspired by Persona Series, Inspired by Playerunknown's Battleground, M/M, Millenium Puzzle, Party, Shooting, Video Game Mechanics, yugi needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayTaco/pseuds/BlueJayTaco
Summary: Random shorts and one-shots inspired by music, video games, and other things. Will contain various ships. Will be updated sporadically. (some shorts may link to one another.)





	1. I Am Thou

**Author's Note:**

> This short was inspired by Persona 5. (also posted on Tumblr about a week ago) I'm thinking about continuing this in some fashion but for now, it'll stay just as it is.  
> Hope you enjoy!

He didn’t know what he was expecting.

Really though, it was a childish notion. How would it be that a puzzle, regardless of its age or origins, would be able to grant him any sort of wish? He almost wanted to be mad at himself for allowing the belief to go on for so long, but really he was more disappointed.

The mood weighed on him heavier than he thought it would. He needed to clear his mind.

Yugi gave the puzzle one last look before he turned and headed out of his room. He didn’t say anything to his grandfather as he walked out the door. He just needed fresh air. He should really be considering what he was going to do about the money he owed his “bodyguard.”

Boy, his life sure was becoming a disaster.

He returned to the school, feeling like he was in a dream. The world around him was different; darker. The school even looked different. Maybe this was really a dream. A dream that quickly morphed into a nightmare upon seeing Ushio standing only a few feet away.

What was he still doing here?

“Oh, so you’ve already come to bring me the money? What a good boy.” He put his large hand out.

He remembered seeing what that hand did to Honda and Jounouchi. His classmates were probably still nursing those injuries. He looked down. “I never asked for this.”

“Hmph. Doesn’t matter; I provided a service. You’ll pay for this service.” Ushio’s grin morphed into something ugly. “Unless you’re looking to pay by being my punching bag. I might consider letting you off if that’s the case.”

Yugi didn’t have time to answer. He was lifted off his feet by his shirt collar.

“Maybe I should test out my new dummy.”

“Put him down before I break your arms for touching him.”

Yugi didn’t turn to the sound of Jounouchi. He was the one who got the blond hurt in the first place. Why would he protect him now?

Ushio didn’t question it. He just threw Yugi to the side and cracked his knuckles. “I guess fighting a punk like you might be a better warm up than the wimp.”

Jounouchi charged.

A pair of arms helped Yugi sit up. Honda looked at him in concern. “Are you alright?”

Yugi looked at Honda. The other was still covered in bandages from the fight earlier. A fight that Yugi caused. And yet, he still wanted to help him? “I’m okay. But,” he looked at Jounouchi as Ushio threw him to the side. The blond bounced back up and went in for more. “Why are you guys here?”

Honda seemed to understand. “Well, I guess something you said really resonated with us. About being our friend?” He offered Yugi a smile.

Yugi didn’t smile back. He watched Jounouchi take a kick to the gut and collapse to the ground. If this continued like this, he might die. And it would be all his fault!

No…

It would be Ushio’s fault too. 

But Ushio was clearly in no mindset to stop. So, he would have to speak up. Yugi climbed back up to his feet. “Stop it!”

Ushio paused, his foot on the blond’s neck. He turned slowly. “Oh, relax, Punching Bag. You’ll get your turn.”

Yugi shook. “No. I won’t let this go on any further.” He was done being afraid of these people!

_Well. You’ve kept me waiting quite a while._

Something inside Yugi pulsed and, suddenly, his whole body was wracked with pain. He wrapped his arms around himself and screamed, unsure of any other outlet.

_You seek justice, yes? A means to a better life. Why else would you be so keen on finishing that Puzzle? Why else make that wish?_

Yes. He wanted a better life. He wanted that more than anything. He gripped his head and focused on trying to breathe.

_Understood. Then lets you and I form a pact. Our partnership will be a strong one indeed._

The pain intensified. Something metal appeared on his face and fused to the skin around his eyes. It felt like it was there forever but he couldn’t stand to keep it for a moment longer.

_I am thou. Thou art I._

He gripped the edge and felt it pull at his skin. But he couldn’t let that stop him. Wind burst from him and knocked Honda away.

_The world will no longer treat you as its plaything. Come forth and show them the true Game Master!_

The skin ripped and Yugi let out a scream before he was engulfed in light. When the light faded, he was surrounded by a gold hue, his outfit changed to a darker, almost leather version of the Domino school uniform. Behind him was the floating form of another. The other wore a mask of his own, one that looked like a jackal. He was dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing; expensive looking fabrics and jewels. Around his neck was the puzzle that sat at home on Yugi’s desk. He glared through his mask at the large student.

Yugi looked at Ushio, feeling a strange high unlike anything before. He felt powerful; unstoppable even. A giant leap from what he felt mere moments before.

The formed puzzle appeared around his own neck. He smirked widely.


	2. Welcome to The Battleground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the game PubG, although to keep with a more Yu-Gi-Oh fashion, I imagine it as more of a VR type situation rather than just standard PC.   
> This one also has a little bit of Puppyshipping/Violetshipping in it. Expect this ship to pop up a few times.

He pressed himself up against the wall as he tried his hardest to peek around the corner into the kitchen. The gun shook in his hand and his index finger tapped on the trigger nervously. He knew this was just a game and, when they went home, this would mean nothing.

But he didn't really like the idea of having to mix up teammates. Not when it meant they would be shooting at each other. He wasn't a big fan of shooters in the first place, much less now that he knew Yugi was on the business end of his gun.

But that was only one flaw in the mixing teammates. Being on the same team as Kaiba could be both rewarding in the fact that they mowed down the other teams without breaking a sweat, and infuriating in the fact that neither of them wanted to follow one another's direction. If friendly fire was active, both of them would be dead.

And he wasn't just being dramatic. They had tried to shoot each other; bullets went right through.

But now, it was down to the four of them. Kaiba had wandered off in search of Jounouchi despite his clear and perfectly reasonable objections. He wished the two would get over this weird foreplay they had going and just go at it already. Partially because it was painful to watch.

But mostly because it meant it was between him and Yugi. The _one person he didn't want to shoot._

“Other Me? You still out there?” He heard Yugi call from behind the counter. He could also hear the sound of his wonderful partner putting rounds into his shotgun and loudly cocking it.

For a moment, Atem thought about not responding. Yugi might think he went off to gang up on Jou.

But Yugi asked a question. Instinct and manners dictated he had to respond. “Uhh, yes.”

“You know one of us has to go down, right? That's the only way to win?”

He pressed his head against the wall. “Yeah.”

“And you know that I know you only have that handgun.”

He glanced around the corner where he could see the top of Yugi's head. “And you know I know _you_ only have the shotgun.”

Yugi chuckled. “Well, you'd be wrong.” The words were practically sung to him. There was the sound of something metal rolling out and into the doorway.

Atem looked down in time to see the can before it exploded brightly, causing his vision to go white and blurred. He could only hear ringing for a moment.

It was only for a second but it was a second too late.

He heard Yugi again, this time much closer than before. “Sorry, Atem. Love you!” There was the sound of Yugi's shotgun before the screen showed three large, white words.

YOU ARE DEAD.

Atem blinked as he became a ghost in the world. He watched with a fond, soft smile as Yugi raided his corpse then proceeded to run out the door to find the remaining enemy.

There was a growl in his headset from his teammate. “You couldn't hold it together for just a minute?!”

Atem chuckled. “Nope. I guess not.”

“You're useless!”

“I _told_ you not to chase Jou! See what happens when you don't listen to me?” He paused calmly as gunshots filled his ears and the word BLUEKC killed by COOLGUY995 popped up on his screen. “You get your head blown away.”

“That's not the only thing he wants blown.” Yugi mumbled it so softly, Atem was sure Kaiba and Jounouchi missed it.

But Atem didn't. And it physically hurt him not to laugh.

 


	3. By Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by the song Michael in the Bathroom from Be More Chill. Takes place post-canon. Yugi's not as okay as he wants to be.  
> Angst and sadness over the loss of we-all-know-who. Can be read as Puzzleshipping but doesn't have to be. Implied a few other ships as well.

He thought he was okay. Or at least okay _enough_.

But then came the night of the party. Thrown at Otogi's house as a kind of celebration, for what he couldn't really tell. But everyone was invited. And pretty much everyone from Domino showed up. From his friends to all the people in his high school to people he didn't even know.

Kaiba even stopped by, much to the surprise of everyone but him. Yugi took that opportunity to duck out when Jounouchi and Kaiba began their routine of totally-not-flirting-this-is-really-a-fight-Yugi-stop-it.

And the moment they walked in the door, Honda went searching for Otogi for a similar, more evolved version of the exchange. He was happy for his friends, they all had someone.

Maybe a little envious too.

After a few interactions with duelists who wanted to know more about him, Yugi found himself hold up in one of the bathrooms. He didn't mean to run from them so rudely; they didn't know any better.

It was just... all of them were asking questions. Well-meaning as they were, he knew the questions weren't for him. These duelists only knew him by name. Everything else they thought they knew was from someone else. The line was drawn when one of them looked down at his chest and asked: “where's your necklace?”

Yugi locked the door and stepped over to the sink. He thought he was okay. He thought he could get through this night without having to worry about those feelings coming back. He spent so long grieving, he thought he was finally done. Turns out no; far from it.

He checked his phone to see a text from Anzu. She was running late; some of the study abroad paperwork took a little longer than she would've liked.

That was fine. She would get there eventually. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Yugi realized this when he took a glance at the mirror and thought he saw... someone else.

He turned and there was no one. He leaned against the sink; maybe mirrors were a bad idea. His hands gripped the cool porcelain. And then he felt it building again. At the worst time; why now? Why here?

He could feel the pressure in his eyes as he grabbed at his chest. He felt so light now. It felt wrong.

He jumped at a knock on the door. “Other people need to use the restroom you know!”

He rubbed at his eyes. “Uhh, that time of the month.”

The person on the other side of the door went silent for a moment. Then, she spoke up again. “Take your time.”

He felt a little selfish saying that but he couldn't go out there now. Plus, he knew Otogi's house had four different bathrooms to choose from; he wasn't really stopping anyone from doing their business.

Yugi slipped down to the floor and leaned against the sink. He wondered how the other him was doing right now. Was he at peace? Did he miss him?

Did he even remember him?

He sucked in a shuttering breath and wrapped his arms around his knees. This was so much harder without him. At least if he was here, he wouldn't be so alone. They would be able to talk about anything.

Instead, he was sitting on the floor of a bathroom to avoid being out with people who might ask him what was wrong.

There was a buzz from his phone. It was Anzu asking where he was.

Bathroom. It was a simple text. She wouldn't assume he was moping. That would give him a little time.

He stood up and listened to what was going on outside. It sounded fun; people were singing and laughing. And instead of feeling some sort of joy for that, Yugi felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach.

Because he wasn't here to experience it with them. With him.

And then the tears started to flow.

He left him. He had to let him go but that didn't make it any easier. He never thought it would be this hard.

He sat on the edge of the tub and allowed himself a moment to just let it out. Maybe he could just pretend it wasn't loss or selfishness that made him cry like this. He could claim he got something in his eye; he was a little too drunk. Literally anything but the truth.

The truth was too pathetic. The other him wouldn't ever act like this.

There was more knocking at the door. This time it was a little rougher than before.

“I-I'll be right out.”

He couldn't tell if the person heard him. He assumed not considering they kept knocking. For the moment, urgency outweighed his self-pity and he strode over to the sink.

A few splashes of water and he was feeling a little better. He looked in the mirror and could finally see himself clearer.

He could see his own reflection.

And the knocking on the door stopped. He glanced out the door to see no one waiting. Whoever it was must have gone and found another bathroom. He could just leave now but could he really trust himself to not get right back into this if he walked out?

It was times like this he envied people who could hide behind a mask so easily.

He closed the door again and glanced back in the mirror. His reflection was no longer his own. He saw someone else.

And the sobbing started again as he thought of the well-meaning questions presented to him by the other duelists down there. The ones who looked at him and thought only of 'King of Games.'

They knew him by name. But they only really knew the other him.

He rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye in some vague attempt to get the tears to stop. But no, they got worse as the thoughts came like rapid fire.

Yugi Mutou; far from the King of Games. The quiet kid in school. The one with no friends. The one who was so broken he thought wishing on an item was his only hope of not being alone.

And he was right to believe that.

He backed up, away from the face in the mirror.

His back hit the wall. He gripped his head as the sobbing became louder. His body slid down and he was nearly screaming out the painful cries. He wasn't even aware of the volume of his own voice. He was no longer aware that the knocking was back.

He wasn't aware of anything until the door flew open. He looked up and through tired, blurry eyes, he could see his friends.

Anzu must've heard him in here.

He rubbed his face and forced a smile at Otogi. “Great party. Thank you for inviting me.”

 


End file.
